Keeping the Deal
by gaara-sasusaku7
Summary: I can't believe I'm going along with this.I cannot believe that I let Edward Cullen talk me into marrying him so he would be the one who changed me!I guess it's fair though. At least I'll have a honeymoon...a good...sexy...romantic...vampirey...honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I can't believe I'm actually writing about Bella and Edward's wedding! (laughs) AND the...erm...(giggle) the part where he keeps his promise.

Now I'm only going to ask ONE thing from you readers, and that is that you don't bite my head off when you read the horrible part that's supposed to be the ceremony. It's crap I tell you, crap. But I've never been to a wedding, so it's fair, I tried my hardest, (I got a little help from my boyfriend Dan too) and this is how it turned out. (grins) Once more, I hope you forgive me for not making this moment as beautiful as it should be, but hell my editors ( my friends Brittney, Ashley, and Adam who I love with all my heart because they're little Twilighters like moi) said that it was good! Brittney helped me with the ceremony and Adam and Ashley read it and assured me that it was as wonderful as I thought it was (laughs).

I hope you guys enjoy this! I worked very hard on it! Edward's "part of the deal" will be up shortly, I just have to get some help from my friend Katy so she can coauthor the lemon with me, be patient, I have some problems when writing lemons like sometimes I get too...feisty. But whatever. This is going to be extra hard, considering how Edward, deary, could just send Bella to her death with one caress. Ooh...new plot...(writes it down) NOW ENOUGH WITH THE RANT! .

ON WITH THE STORY!!

**Disclaimer: Bella Swan, Alice Brandon, and Edward Cullen belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

PS: When I was writing the wedding vows I used Bella and Edward's full name, hope you don't mind guys.

* * *

Edward Cullen has to be one of the most _**sadistic, annoying, **_vampires alive!

Okay, I take it back...he's wonderful.

But he takes things to extremes! Like this whole wedding thing!! _'Bella, if you want me to be the one who changes you, you have to marry me'_ he had said.

He had nailed me...and damn it he knew it too.

"Bella!" Alice's voice snapped me out of my daydream, "Come on! It's almost time for the bride to come out!"She threw me a grin and a thumbs-up and left the dressing room.

That's right...I'm getting married...to Edward Cullen...in about five minutes...

Oh God...oh God...holy crow...I felt the hysteria kicking in on full gear. In five minutes I would follow right into my mother's footsteps; and getting married at eighteen wasn't at the top of my to-do list! The possibility of having a horrible marriage --like Renee had had with Charlie-- just made me panic even more!

A wave of nausea hit me like a kick to the gut, and for a minute I considered not stepping up to the altar at **all**.

"Isabella Swan," Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts once more, "don't you even_ think _about ditching my brother at the altar." Her tone was chiding and stern. I looked at her with my panic-struck eyes and talked through the bull-sized lump in my throat.

"Alice..." I was surprised at how clear my voice sounded, "Alice, I don't think I'm ready for this. I can't marry him, not now." My voice broke, giving away the true panic behind the brave façade. Alice walked up to me, and her eyes softened; she put her hand on my shoulder. I shivered under her cold touch.

"Bella, honey, you can't go back on your word," she pointed at me with an accusing finger and smiled, "don't worry, alright? Every thing's going to be okay."

I got up from my chair and almost tripped on my own wedding dress, trying to get away from Alice. But using her inhuman strength she held me down with the one accusing finger.

"It's rude to point in church, Alice."

"I'm an Atheist, Bella. It doesn't count for me." Alice busted a grin and gave me a hug, "I'm a damned creature, I'm not religious." She laughed her musical laugh.

"Oh don't pull out the 'damned creature' crap," I laughed, "I already get it from your brother." I looked at her worriedly again and frowned. "But seriously, Alice, I'm afr-"

"_Crap!_" Alice giggled, "we're late! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door eagerly, and as we went out of the room I took one last glance into the mirror.

I still couldn't believe that the beautiful, lucky, bride was me.

--

Charlie was standing firmly by the foot of the aisle. He looked at me proudly, his eyes sparkled and his brow was glistening with anxious sweat. "Hey Bells..." He croaked out, "my little girl looks so grown up..." he choked on the last part and looked like he was on the verge of tears. Dad's face started to get all red and puffy.

"Oh dad, no! No, no, no, come on!" I linked my arm through his and started walking down the aisle towards the priest. I could feel all of the guests' eyes on me as I leaned down to whisper to Charlie. "Don't cry!"

Dad wiped away a tear and stood tall as we walked in time to the wedding music. "I'm not crying...I-I just got something in my eyes."

"Sure, Charlie."

"Yeah, Bells." He chuckled silently.

I looked out at the guests trying to make eye contact with anyone I was close with, and then saw Angela's gleaming face next to Ben's. She gave me a thumbs-up and mouthed 'Throw me the bouquet!'

I grinned and looked ahead of me, we were almost there. I could see Edward's angelic smile, it knocked the breath out of me as always. Charlie squeezed my hand, and before I knew it, we were there. Edward, my future husband, was standing there, looking like an angel that had just come down from the sky. I suddenly felt light headed; I had forgotten to breath again. Great.

"Thank you, Charlie." Edward said and extended his hand, Dad handed him my hand and stepped away toward the seats; I saw a tear slide down his cheek. Edward smiled my favorite half-smile and raised my hand to his cold, soft, lips. His eyes shone bright with excitement as he turned to face the priest.

Our priest was short and round, his little pink face was lit by a smile, he looked at Edward and me and asked if we were ready to begin. Edward nodded and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. I don't know how panicked I looked, but when he looked away his expression was highly amused.

The priest began speaking.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to celebrate the joining of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Forever...wow...what an understatement! For centuries, for eternity sounded a little better.

But celebrate?! No thank you! As soon as this is over I'm going home! And then I remembered, if I had to keep my side of the bargain, so did Edward!

The priest looked around, "Very well then..." he muttered, "Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan-"

"It's Bella, actually." Edward corrected, and the priest rolled his eyes.

"Do you take _Bella _Marie Swan for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Edward smiled, "I do." His angelic voice was loud and clear, and behind the two simple words was a much greater meaning, it brought tears to my eyes. Edward looked at me and grinned, he took my left hand and a slid a thin, gold ring onto my fourth finger."I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness."

The priest turned to me, and smiled as he saw the panic behind my eyes.

"Bella Swan," That's all it took to send me into a frenzy, I looked at Edward; my eyes wide with panic. I clenched my hand and could feel the ring cutting into my flesh.

Edward took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Bella..."he whispered. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at the priest again; he was almost done reciting.

"...Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

This was it...

The moment I had been dreading the most...but the moment I had also fantasized about with intensity. It was quiet all around...not even _Charlie _was making a sound. I could _hear _my heart speed up...everyone was expecting my answer.I turned to face Edward, his face was bright with happiness. He looked at me, waiting. Alice's words rang in my head, _'You can't go back on your word...'_

She was right...I couldn't...and I wouldn't because I didn't want to.

I reached down quickly and took Edward's left hand, I slipped the ring onto his fourth finger. Edward smiled."I do. I-I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness."

The priest smiled lovingly and did the sign of the cross, "What God has united, may never be separated by man. You may kiss the bride."

He didn't need to say_ that _twice.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and crushed his lips to mine. He held my body close to his, fitting perfectly, he moved his hand to the back of my neck; deepening the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair, feeling the silkiness of it. Edward licked my lips, asking for entrance, I let him right in and his tongue flickered mine to life; playing a silly game of tag.

We finally broke apart, we were both panting, and all of the guests were hooting and cheering. Edward was beaming...and...

And for the first time ever...I saw Edward Cullen cry.

"I love you, Bella Cullen!" He whispered, "I love you and always will!"

"I love you too, Edward!" I was sobbing now, tears ran freely down my face. I laughed freely, all of the panic and fear gone, Edward was my husband! No more panic, no more fear, no more hesitation! I suddenly remembered what Angela had asked of me and whirled around to search for her.

I saw her then, clapping furiously along with Ben. "Angela!!" she looked at me and gasped when I threw the bouquet at her, "Catch!" It wasn't the usual way of having a lucky girl catch the bouquet, but this was _Angela_, the only one in school who hadn't been an enemy.Angela caught the flowers perfectly and everyone went nuts. Edward turned me around and kissed me again, and form the back of the church I heard a very familiar voice.

"Get a room!"

It was Jacob! Jacob had actually come to my _wedding_! I waved at him and saw a familiar girl standing next to him. It was Katherine, a girl who I had hung out with in school...he had imprinted on her...I shouldn't have felt a twinge of jealousy, but it was only natural, seeing as how I had loved my Jake for a long time.

I stood lost in my memories for about a second, when Edward suddenly picked me up, I laughed as he walked to the entrance of the church where everyone was waiting. As soon as we were outside a rain of flowers and rice landed on us.

"_Everyone listen!_"Edward yelled, "_I love Bella **Cullen**!_" And then somehow he got past all the people (especially a ridiculously happy Jacob) and into a car...

...which Alice was driving...

Crap.

I turned to wave goodbye to the people behind me and then I looked suspiciously at Edward and Alice. "Where are you taking me? Oh God, we're not going to some expensive pointless love hotel are we?"

Edward silenced me with a kiss, "You'll see..."

I eyed him as I tried to get my breathing right, he had on an almost perfect poker face, his lips were twitching slightly, and then looked at Alice. They both didn't say anything...

But I had a hunch that Edward Cullen -now officially my vampire husband- was taking me somewhere where he would keep his side of the deal.

* * *

(jumps up and down) Oh my goodness that was so FUN to write! The next chapter will be up as quickly as possible! I hope you guys liked this as much as I did!

Sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes!

Love,

Maria-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is up! I hope you like it! By the way, this is from Edward's point of view, so don't get confused and think that Bella became a man or something (laughs). Oh, and also! My friend Tiffany (gotta love this kid, she kicks ass!!) is co writing this story with me, eh, she's a really close friend so I thought "What the hell, she's read the books, she writes kick-ass lemons. She's in." So...yeah. I'm giving her credit she's an awesome writer, and to show you where she started and ended writing I'll put a line (this thingy: -) by the side.

Once more I hope you enjoy ummm (blushes) the lemon should be up pretty soon...eh...man...who knows. We're halfway through the making, and so far from what I've been told it's pretty good. I let my friend Britney (the one who helped with the wedding vows) read it and she cracked up laughing and turned the strangest shade of red. My guess is she's never read a lemon before, specially not one that's from Bella point of view...oh shit...I've said too much!

Well, ta, ta, kiddies! And because this website demands a disclaimer: I don't freaking own Edward, Bella, or Alice. byyye

* * *

I'm sure Bella must be hating my guts right now, I had gotten her _good _when I had told her that if she wanted _me _to change her, then she had to marry me.

I had nailed her _good. _Nevertheless, she had accepted and now she wouldn't go back on her word...would she?

-I didn't think she would. This is actually happening, but Alice said it would go like this. I really got myself in deep. Oh well.

I straightened my tie and took a deep breath. All this human activity was driving me insane, especially since I was thirsty, it was almost unbearable, but I could do it. Alice came in suddenly.

"Oh my God Edward! She keeps deciding to leave you at the altar, and then go through with it, and then leave and this is driving me bananas!" She ran her hands through her hair.

My face lit up with surprise, and deep down, it hurt. How could she leave? She had made an oath, she had promised me that she would marry me. I regained my composure, "What is her stand now?" I asked carefully.

Alice's eyes perked up, "Staying with you! Gotta go!" and she ran out the door, leaving me confused. I straightened my suit a bit and walked out. I had to be at the altar before her. Damn, the thirst was stronger out here, I had to control myself...

Here we go.

I looked around, where was she? Did she really decide to leave? But Alice said...

Bella stepped out, and wasn't she the most beautiful thing in the world? My breath got caught slightly, but I couldn't help smiling. She walked tensely up the aisle, she was going to do it, yes! When she got to me I could see her eyes were full of panic. I put my hand out, and Charlie put her hand in mine. I smirked slightly and brought her hand to my lips, wanting to kiss it but turning away. The priest gave me a questionable look, I nodded and looked at Bella. She looked like something was going to jump out and attack her at any second. This was perfect.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to celebrate the joining of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony." And what a celebration it will be. "Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one spoke a word. Was this really happening? Of course, just as I thought it would.

Did Bella really know what she was getting herself into? Had I pushed her too far into this whole thing?...It was too late to take it back though, she wouldn't go back. And I wasn't going to either.

The priest spoke again, "Very well then..." he muttered, "Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan-"

"It's Bella, actually." I corrected, and the priest rolled his eyes.

"Do you take _Bella _Marie Swan for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her until death do you part?"

I couldn't help it. I had to smile, death will _never _do us part.

"I do." I said loudly. I wanted everyone to hear. I slid the ring onto Bella's finger.

The priest then turned to Bella, "Bella Marie Swan," immediately I could tell she was freaked. She couldn't leave me. I quickly took her hand.

"Bella..."

"-for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him until death do you part?"

She was going to say it...I can't believe it! This was amazing, I could feel the happiness rushing all over me. I never thought I could be this happy. Bella took my hand and put the ring on, I had an irresistible urge to kiss her. Come on Bella...say it...please...

"I do."

There was an immediate result of hoop, hollering, whooping and clapping. The priest made a cross...ironic.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Edward, you may kiss the bride!"

I went right for it.

Wrapping my arms around her I pressed my lips tightly to hers. I pulled her body close, a perfect fit, and moved my hand to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. I wanted her **now. **I could feel her running her fingers through my hair, god I could never get over that!

I pressed my tongue against her lips, asking for entrance, and she gave in with no hesitation. I flickered her tongue lightly, engaging it in a game of playful tag. When we broke apart I was out of breath, the guests were going crazy, and I was so happy it was spilling over into my eyes and down my cheeks.

I yelled out "I love you Bella Cullen! I love you and always will!"

Bella replied with a sobbing voice, "I love you too, Edward!" She started laughing, she seemed to be happier. My thirst was completely gone, I didn't even notice it. I laughed with her, and she turned.

Bella threw the flowers right at Angela, and I cracked up. That wasn't exactly the way it needed to be done, but vampires weren't supposed to marry humans either. I turned her around and kissed her, and a special guest yelled out.

"Get a room!"

_'Gladly!' _I thought, tapping into Jacob's thoughts for a quick moment. I saw he was perfectly happy with Katherine beside him. This was taking too long.

I picked Bella up and walked to the entrance of the church, as we stepped out a rice-and-flower shower rained down on us.

I couldn't hold it in. "Everyone listen!" I shouted, "I LOVE BELLA!" I threw all my voice into that line and pushed my way to the car Alice was waiting in. Bella waved bye to everyone and turned towards me.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked suspiciously.

I was laughing inside, had she forgotten the other part of this deal? I gave her a kiss and said softly "You'll see." I could see her growing very impatient. It seemed as if she was trying to suppress something but couldn't. Then she burst.

_"Edward Cullen where are you taking me?"_

I smiled softly at her and replied "Isabella Cullen, I will show you when we get there." I flashed her a grin. She rolled her eyes. This was great.

"Alice this is good enough." Alice stopped the car, we were here. "C'mon out," I got out quickly and opened Bella's door, taking her hand. I covered her eyes and turned her around, I moved my hands away from her eyes and turned her around, she gasped.

"Surprise..." I whispered in her ear, and started walking towards my house. I slid my hand up her back and pulled her towards me as we walked. I could feel Bella shudder and get antsy. I smiled at her, this was great, she was going willingly and when we got inside the only light was candles burning. The house smelled slightly of roses, I took her hand and led her upstairs. My emotions were swirling at this point.

Slowly, I opened the door.-

**Alright, listen up people. The following is a sneak peek of the third chapter. It will be up as soon as I get the rest typed into the computer. I'm sorry if I take too long, but my hands are recovering from 5 hours of painting faces, and 2 days of lifting weights nonstop. See you later, readers.**

_The following is a sneak peek provided by the author of this story. This story has been made possible by readers, like you, thank you._

* * *

Bella's P.O.V(the following is me writing until you see this: -. then it's Tiffany)

_This whole set up with Alice and everything! It was so...frustrating! But yet, it was so...romantic. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I decided to wait it out and not ask...I could do this..._

_Okay. I couldn't. _

_"Edward Cullen where are you taking me?" I asked impatiently._

_"Isabella __Cullen" my heart did a back flip at the use of his last name next to my name, "I will show you when we get there." Edward said in his most seductive voice, and had my favorite half smile on. Crap. I rolled my eyes and blushed. The car suddenly stopped and before I could even ask where we were Edward was at my door taking my hand. _

_"Surprise..." he whispered and started to walk us toward his house. Edward moved his hand up my back slowly and pulled me closer to him. My body reacted instantly, a shiver ran through me and I felt...I felt..._

_...horny? Oh gees... _

_Edward smirked and pulled me even closer, I bet he could tell that I was feeling...aroused. We walked into the house and I gasped when the smell of roses blew around us in a cool breeze. The only light came from candles. _

_Edward took my hand and led me upstairs, he smiled and opened the door slowly. It was amazing! The room was lit only by candles like it was downstairs. The bed was in the middle, covered with a gold bedspread, the curtains were closed and the room was the perfect temperature. He took my hand and led me in._

_-I could tell he was just as aroused as I was with a quick glance at his pants. He was hiding it well though. I, on the other hand, was doing a horrible job at hiding it. I could feel a slight dampness in my groin area. Edward was still holding me close as he led me to the bed. I turned and got in front of him, and he slid his hands behind my back pulling me close as he leaned in to kiss me. My body pressed against his and I could feel the pressure, it sent warm rushes all over my body. He started traveling kisses down my jaw and up around to the back of my ear._

_Holy crow...he was really turning me on._


	3. Chapter 3

This whole set up with Alice and everything! It was so...frustrating! But yet, it was so...romantic. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I decided to wait it out and not ask...I could do this...

Okay. I couldn't.

"Edward Cullen where are you taking me?" I asked impatiently.

"Isabella Cullen" my heart did a back flip at the use of his last name next to my name, "I will show you when we get there." Edward said in his most seductive voice, and had my favorite half smile on. Crap. I rolled my eyes and blushed. The car suddenly stopped and before I could even ask where we were Edward was at my door taking my hand.

"Surprise..." he whispered and started to walk us toward his house. Edward moved his hand up my back slowly and pulled me closer to him. My body reacted instantly, a shiver ran through me and I felt...I felt...

...horny? Oh gees...

Edward smirked and pulled me even closer, I bet he could tell that I was feeling...aroused. We walked into the house and I gasped when the smell of roses blew around us in a cool breeze. The only light came from candles.

Edward took my hand and led me upstairs, he smiled and opened the door slowly. It was amazing! The room was lit only by candles like it was downstairs. The bed was in the middle, covered with a gold bedspread, the curtains were closed and the room was the perfect temperature. He took my hand and led me in.

-I could tell he was just as aroused as I was with a quick glance at his pants. He was hiding it well though. I, on the other hand, was doing a horrible job at hiding it. I could feel a slight dampness in my groin area. Edward was still holding me close as he led me to the bed. I turned and got in front of him, and he slid his hands behind my back pulling me close as he leaned in to kiss me. My body pressed against his and I could feel the pressure, it sent warm rushes all over my body. He started traveling kisses down my jaw and up around to the back of my ear.

Holy crow...he was really turning me on. I put my arms around his neck and sat on the bed, pulling him down with me . He balanced himself with his hands on either side of me and I felt trapped, his kisses deepening and sending more waves of extreme adrenaline throughout my body. Slowly he ran his hand up my stomach, traveling my shirt with it. My dress was already shed and I had put on something more comfortable. My shirt was pulled over my head, and Edward didn't hesitate to pull my bra off. He took his right hand and slowly caressed my breasts, I shivered and started to take his shirt off; I didn't hesitate to take off his pants either. I was met happily with a bulge pressed against my skin. Edward pulled back with his kissed and worked his way down my neck, slowly and softly kissing here and there, and went down to my collarbone.

The feeling was indescribable, he was kissing faster now and worked his way all over my breasts as he slid his hand under my pants undoing the button and zipper and pulling them down, panties and all in one swift motion.**- (Tiff is done writing here . be ready this is my first lemon, so it may suck severely. Either that or I made it way too sappy. Enjoy )**

I could feel my blood rushing to my face as Edward looked me up and down. His face was set with curiosity, "So, this is what a human's body looks like." I nodded; my face as red as an apple.

Edward smiled and caressed my cheek, his other hand running from the valley between my breasts down to my bellybutton. I shivered. "Marvelous," he whispered, and then his eyes softened, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Edward...please..."I begged. We had gone too far, there was no way of stopping, there wasn't a_ point. _

"If it's what you want..." I could see the worry in his eyes melt away slowly, and the heat between my legs growing as Edward traced my breasts with his cool fingers. He took his damn, sweet time too, tracing every inch of my flesh until he had me panting and crying out his name.

It was torture...but torture never felt so good.

I loved it...I wanted more. I arched my back in surprise when Edward slipped a finger into me, he moved slowly -probably afraid that he would kill me- but the faster he got, the better it felt. I wrapped my arms around his back and my fingers dug into his granite-like skin as the pleasure became unbearable.

"Bella..." Edward murmured, bringing his face to the crook of my neck and breathing in deeply. His fingers still working down-low, and I arched into him when he hit my spot.

"Mmm! Ah!" I whimpered unable to keep it bottled in anymore, and tangled my hands in his hair; pulling him as close as I could. He kissed me, and I ran my fingers down his muscled stomach to his erection and passed my fingertips softly on it, Edward shivered and gasped at the gentle touch.

"The...the things you do to me Bella..." He panted slightly and kissed me again, a burning kiss that fueled my passion and lust. I closed my eyes as his tongue fought mine for dominance; he silently took off his boxers. Then, he slipped into me. This was what I'd been waiting for. For him to be inside of me, for _us _to finally belong to each other in _every _way. Soul, body...well the soul part...we were half-way there.

My hips arched and I let out a cry of pleasure and pain. His cock's cool feel clashed with my heat, and harmonized with passion. Edward held me close and my hips bucked once more, wanting him to penetrate deeper. He stopped, "I don't want to hurt you love."

I tugged at Edward's hair lightly, "D-don't worry..."I moaned out, "Edward...I...want you...I...I need you..."

Edward heard me as if I had screamed it at him and began to move within me, slowly at first but then he picked up the pace; feeling my silken walls tighten around his hard, cold, member.

I was close, but so was he. Edward captured my lips and moved faster, I whimpered as he started going too fast. "E-edward..."

He stopped abruptly and held my face between his hands a worried look on his face, "Am I hurting you? Am I Bella? Damn it." He made a move to get up but I held onto him.

"No! It was...you were going...a little...it doesn't matter..." The look on his face pained me to the core and I pulled him down before he could slip out of me, "Don't go..." I whispered.

Edward looked at me and kept going, this time slower. I moaned arching my back into his chest. He felt the first sign of my impending orgasm and picked up his pace a little, he cried out as he pounded into me, he was close...oh-so very close..

And then we were both at our peaks.

"Bella!"

"Edward!" We both cried out at the same time and his cold seed spilled into me. Spots blinded my vision and my arms fell weakly from Edward's back. He flipped us around carefully and laid me on top of him, his cold skin cooling my own heated one. He held me close and whispered into my ear, "I love you Bella...I told you I would keep my promise."

My mind felt hazy as sleep started to claim my attention, but I managed to spit out what I had to say. "You...still...haven't...turned me..._yet_."

Edward chuckled ad squeezed me lightly, and I fell asleep thinking, _'Funny...I thought vampires didn't have sperm..'_

* * *

Oh.My.God. The end is almost here!! I never thought it would come THIS quick! Well anyways, I wanted to thank _Lunazure-Kunoichi _for reviewing and saying that I managed to capture Stephanie's style yet still keep my own. I disagree, I mean, I don't know...what do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

-smacks head against keyboard- I (smack).Am (smack). So (smack). Sorry (smack)!! I LOST the -beep- book I had written this in!! -cries- But I hash found it nows!!

(panics and smashes her head against the keyboard) I failed **miserably**. (sob) The lemon sucked ass (except for Tiff's part of the writing of course, because she is a freaking LEMON MASTER anyhow...) and...just...damn it to hell. Anyhow, here's the next chapy The end is almost here (jumps for joy) I'm SO excited!

* * *

--**Bella's POV--  
**

I woke slowly, dreamily. Edward was gone, I snorted, big surprise. I sat up, sighing, could he not spend _one _night with me? I looked around.

"Morning baby," I heard him say softly next to my ear. He planted a kiss softly on my neck and I sighed, sinking into his welcoming arms.

"Morning," I whispered, and he gave a small chuckle.

"How are you?"

I smiled up at him and blushed cherry-red, "Great! And yourself?" I looked into his eyes and I didn't need him to say anything to know that he was as ecstatic as I was.

"I'm fantastic..." Edward's velvet voice rang out like music to my ears, it wrapped itself around my brain and deprived it of oxygen as I stared into his beautiful face.

"Bella."

"Hmm..?"

"You forgot to breathe again..." He laughed and held me close, I looked into his eyes: behind the happiness, they looked troubled.

"What's wrong?"I asked him.

"Nothing, we have a plane to catch though." Edward got up abruptly and started packing things quickly. So that's what was bothering him. Alaska and everything that came along with it.

Shit. Fear suddenly gripped me, "So soon?" My voice sounded like I was constipated.

"Yeah," He said curtly, "Ready?" I slowly nodded, got up to my feet and got dressed. I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my back. It only took a few moments to get to the airport-the way Edward drives- before we got out of the car I gave him a weak smile. I leaned over, softly touching my lips to his and felt my heart flutter like a hummingbird.

I pulled back, smiling from ear to ear, and opened my door. We got on the plane with no problems, and most of the trip was spent in constant silence; except when the hostesses crowded around Edward in turns, purring at him, asking him if he needed anything, basically trying to shove their obviously fake breasts up his nose. No doubt they had all loosened a button before coming in fro the hunt.

So this was going _great _so far.

The hostesses were getting annoying. I asked Edward to go get me some paper towels from the bathroom and while he was gone and one of the slut-hostesses came I told her to kindly shove a stick up her behind, kiss off, and die slowly. Next time they came around, I didn't get a drink, afraid they might have slipped something in there.

--

We got off the plane and went to a house in the middle of nowhere. It was cold. I was standing next to Edward, chilling me even more. The house looked almost exactly like our family's house, and so did the inside. Edward led me upstairs and into a room that seemed to be ours, he dropped our suitcases on the ground and looked at me with his golden eyes. "Bella, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Y-yes." I was quaking in my shoes as he took my hand and led me to the bed, "but first..." I leaned forward and kissed him softly, his eyes widening slowly. Edward asked for entrance with no hesitation, and started sliding my shirt up. I felt his cool hands running all over my body, as his kisses again traveled down my jawline and up, and sometimes just gliding his lips across my neck. He went between my breasts and back up, close to my collar bone. He put his hand over my heart, and all of a sudden I felt pressure on my neck as he bit me.

"Oh!" my eyes widened as all the heat in my body disappeared in a flash and it all became cold. I lay there rigidly, staring into space.

"Bella?"Edward looked at me, his eyes full of horror, "Honey are yo-" A horrible screeching noise cut him off. The sound hurt my ears! Where was it coming from? Edward grasped my shoulders.

"Bella!"

And then I realized the horrible sound was coming from me...it was me screaming. I grasped at my throat with my hands, it burned and so did the rest of my body. I screamed in pain, it felt like fire was spreading throughout my entire being and burning everything in its path. "Edward!" I wailed out in misery, "Make it stop! It hurts!" Tears ran down my face and I pulled at my hair as the fire burned lower.

"B-Bella?" Edward grasped my shoulders, his touch only made the pain worse.

**--EDWARD'S POV--**

Oh God.

She's in pain. Damn it all to hell. I knew this was going to happen, if only she would listen! But NO, she's too stubborn! Fuck.

A piercing scream.

"Bella honey are yo-" I was interrupted by her shrieking. Did it go wrong? I grabbed her shoulders. "Bella!" She was grasping her throat, gasping and writhing in pure misery.

"Edward make it stop!! It hurts!!" tears were streaming down her face and she clawed at her neck. If only I could make it all stop! Why did she make me do this?! Bella pulled at her hair as if she thought it would make the pain go away.

"B-Bella?" I stammered...there wasn't anything I could do.

**BACK TO BELLA'S POV ( yes THAT quickly)**

I pushed away from Edward, hard. His touch sent flames all around my shoulders. My blood was going up in temperature, I could feel it rising, I swear I was around 118F now. It felt like someone was holding a lighter over my whole body. My shoulders were still flaring from his touch, and I could see my veins going from blue to red to blue again, slowly crawling up my arms in black blood. It felt like my limbs were being cut off with a fork, and my skin was being peeled back with bare hands. I was still writhing in pain on the bed, my head spinning, I couldn't see straight. Even my slow movements flared pain in rushing pricks all over. Slowly I got my body to still, easing the pain slightly, even so it was still unbearable.

I grit my teeth, and when Edward came forward to put his arm around me I shrieked away. He looked hurt, I could see it in his eyes, even so I couldn't stand the burning pain in my skin.

"God damned mother fucking..." I could hear Edward let out a stream of profanities.

"Oh my God, Edward." I heard Alice say. She was here?

"A-Alice..."I croaked out and then screamed in pain when the fire burned my lungs. Alice was at my side immediately, her face was pained, "I saw, honey, I saw. It's going to pass."

It was going to _pass_? To _pass_? Damn it! The hell it would!

"_Aaaah! Alice! Edward!_" The fire attacked me more than ever and my body lurched forward with pain, I shook with intensity.

"_Bella!_" Edward roared.

And the last I felt before falling unconscious was Edward cradling me against his chest.

--

I hope you liked it you guys. This is the next to last chapter!! Chapter five is almost here! And some spoilers: yes Bella does get pregnant even though vampires can't have kids. Wow, that was a run-on sentence. But whatever. I know vampires can't have kids, but in this story (ehem MY story) they can and will because I can make the characters do whatever the hell I want them to do . Buh Byes.

Maria-chan

* * *


	5. BREAKING DAWN no spoilers

I READ BREAKING DAWN!! OH GOD IT WAS GREAT!! I'M RUNNING ON 4 CUPS OF COFFEE, TOTAL FANGIRL INSTINCT, AND THE EXCITEMENT OF EDWARD AND BELLA FINALLY HAVING SEX!! (faints and has a nosebleed) YES I SAID IT!! IF YOU READ THE BOOK COMMENT AND I'LL TALK AND BLAH BLAH BLAH!!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

-sniffs- -cough- Nyyyyaaaa...-- Bite my head off if you want, I couldn't care less, I'm sick, I'm ignoring you; that's what sick people do, they ignore people. Anyways, here it is:

PS: MAJOR BREAKING DAWN SPOILER, -cough- pregnancy and shit. Oh whatever if you haven't read it then screw off and go read it NOW. And take notice: I wrote this fanfic **_BEFORE_** Breaking Dawn came out so some things don't match, like Bella being a blood thirsty person, the only thing I changed in the original manuscript of this fic is the baby's name... and yeah...you've been warned...

PSS- THE END IS HERE BIYATCH!!W000T!

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

_'I'm tired of this, I want to die. To go away completely and stop being a burden, to stop feeling full of hatred and anger towards myself. I feel like everything is crashing down on me that everything is going wrong and burning deeply in hell. I'm a bloodthirsty beast, for God's sake! Edward is so stressed, trying to keep me from eating everyone in Forks, taking care of Reneesme. Ah...Renesmee, my baby...not even my own child can be near me or I'll go crazy. I want to touch her, feel her, cradle her in my arms, I want to be able to do so many things with her but Edward says I lack the self-control for it. It pains me so much when my girl looks at me with her big brown eyes-longing for her mother- it's almost as painful as when Edward's venom was coursing through me. _

_It's a constant battle with Edward when I tell him I want to go out to test myself. I want to see if I'm ready! I've improved! I proved it to him! I held Renesmee for more than thirty minutes without thinking of her blood for even a second! But he says no, he says to wait a bit more, he thinks I can handle being away from my child just a bit longer...but my face shows how much pain I go through without my girl. My face is smileless, and it hurts to know that my lifeless expression hurts the love of my life. Edward's attempts at making me laugh are futile...'_

I finished reading the entry in Bella's diary. My stomach dropped. I had caused her all this pain? Every time I told her no she felt this way? _I _had caused the nights of crying and screaming?

Alice had been wrong. Her pain had not passed.

How could she have kept it from me!? I could have made exceptions when her behavior was controllable! I'd been breaking her all along...I shouldn't have kept our daughter from her...I should've trusted her when she said she could handle it...

"Edward? Hey, what are you--is that my diary?!" Bella snatched the book from my hands and stared at me with her big, golden eyes. I stared back calmly until I thought she was calm. I was wrong, oh boy, she was FAR from calm.

"What in hell were you doing in my crap!?" She roared and all the commotion that there had been downstairs instantly faded. Everyone was listening. "Huh Edward?! Do you know how much I knew this would hurt you?! That's why I hid it in the first place!!"

The atmosphere suddenly went from psychopathic angry to eerily calm, I relaxed but Bella stood rigidly.

"Screw off Jasper!! This is NONE of your business!!" Bella screeched. Jasper's voice came from downstairs:

"Sorry!"

"Peh, don't worry love, you'll get them horny in about five to ten minutes." Alice's voice echoed and Bella silently cursed her off.

"I heard that, Bella!"

"Shut it Alice!" I laughed. Bella's anger was hilarious to me. But then I frowned and walked to her, stroking her cheek with the back of my hand, she relaxed instantly under my touch.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" I whispered, my chest felt tight all of a sudden, as if a new-born vampire was squeezing me to death.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt!!" Bella whined, "I didn't want you to feel what I had felt! All the hatred and sadness and...damn it..." She let out a deep, heavy sob.

"Shh...don't cry Bella, love." I held her face between my hands and rested my forehead against hers, "I'm not hurt...I'm just...do you still feel like this? Are you still in pain because of my own stupidity?" I shook her slightly.

"Of course not!!" She wailed, "I feel bliss Edward! All the pain is gone, I'm happy! Knowing that I can finally be with you forever is pure bliss!! And now that I can actually control myself and hold my baby I feel even better! The wait was worth it, Edward!" She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Ouch ouch ouch," I loosened her arms from around me and grinned, "don't kill me, love." Bella smiled and kissed me.

And just like Alice had predicted Jasper changed the mood to pure lust, and in seconds Bella and I were a tangled mess on the bed, making love. Downstairs Alice laughed:

"Emmett, I told you they would do it! You owe me a brand new car bitch!!"

* * *

(jumps for joy) It's finally over!! I really hoped you guys enjoyed this story! I have absolutely NO idea if I'll be writing more Twilight fanfics, right now I'm just pretty preoccupied with getting my Breaking Dawn copy back. My friend (Tiffany the one that wrote this with me) took it with her to Washington. Damn it. But yes, I wanna thank you for reading my story and blah blah blah!! Love you people!!

Sincerely,

Maria-chan.

* * *


End file.
